


Uncle Peter Has A Double Date

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: Uncle Peter Doesn't Date [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Peter, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Crack, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter, Humor, M/M, Smartass Stiles, Sweet Derek, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: „You could still call him and tell him you’re sick.“ Laura offered when Derek trotted down the stairs with a heavy frown on his face.“Peter isn’t an idiot Laura.” Grumbled Derek and straightened his Henley for the thousandths time. He was still unsure if he shouldn’t dress more formal, his uncle had never invited anyone to dinner before.Stiles had insisted it would be casual but casual in Peter’s eyes was still an occasion for a suit and a tie.“True, but you are.” She shrugged and Derek rolled his eyes. She was still upset that he had ruined her Saturday morning by signing her up to volunteer at the animal shelter event.Or: Derek has dinner at his Uncle's house. Things turn out to be different than he expected.





	Uncle Peter Has A Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, part 4 of the series. 
> 
> Writing Derek's POV was surprisingly difficult, I hope you like it though.

 

„You could still call him and tell him you’re sick.“ Laura offered when Derek trotted down the stairs with a heavy frown on his face.

“Peter isn’t an idiot Laura.” Grumbled Derek and straightened his Henley for the thousandths time. He was still unsure if he shouldn’t dress more formal, his uncle had never invited anyone to dinner before.

Stiles had insisted it would be casual but casual in Peter’s eyes was still an occasion for a suit and a tie.

“True, but you are.” She shrugged and Derek rolled his eyes. She was still upset that he had ruined her Saturday morning by signing her up to volunteer at the animal shelter event.

“Oh darling, you look handsome.” Their mother swept in that moment and prevented a scuffle between her two children. She ruffled Derek’s hair a little before pointedly looking at Laura.

“Leave your brother alone. He did the right thing; some social work will be good for you.” Talia exclaimed before pushing her son towards the front door. “And you, go pick up that boy of yours and then go to your uncle, it’s impolite to be late and I raised you better than that.” She said sternly.

“Yes mom.” Derek sighed while he got pushed on the porch. There was no use in fighting it and the sooner he faced the dreading dinner the sooner it would be over. Surprisingly, Isaac had been ecstatic about the invitation. Apparently, he had gone to school with Stiles and they had lost touch after graduation, so he was happy to catch up.

“Good luck.” He heard Laura whisper from inside while he fished out his car keys and made his way over to the Camaro. “If they serve you tofurkey take a picture.”

Derek rolled his eyes and climbed into his car, too exasperated to even dignify his sister with an answer.

-

“You look like you’d rather be anywhere else, are you sure you want to do this?” Isaac asked concerned, once they stood in front of Peter’s and Stiles’ house.

Derek was feeling uncomfortable, his uncle never invited his family over. No, his uncle never invited _anyone_ over.

He eyed the cheery looking house skeptically. It was a Victorian classic, painted in a nice blue with 3 stories and large windows. The white accents made it look homey and inviting, something Derek had never been able to connect with his uncle before.

“It’s fine.” He grumbled quietly and grabbed Isaac’s hand to pull him up the large front steps onto the porch. He noticed happily how Isaac’s cheeks flushed a little and how his happiness brightened his eyes.

Derek ducked his head a little and tried to be unaffected by the feelings Isaac seemed to have for him, but he felt how the tip of his ears burned, traitorously giving away that Isaac wasn’t the only one who was feeling affectionate.

Before he could do something stupid, like kiss Isaac right there, the large front door opened and Stiles beamed at them.

“Derek, Isaac, it’s so good to see you.” The human greeted with a wide smile and hugged them both, seemingly ecstatic. “Come on in, come on in, the food is ready and Peter is already impatient, he has a weakness for my lasagna.”

A little stunned, Derek followed the boy inside, who had grabbed Isaac and was excitedly chattering away, apparently wanting to catch up on the past few years.

The wolf took his shoes off and looked around, noticing that there were a few moving boxes standing around, half unpacked. There weren’t any pictures on the walls yet, the decoration was sparse and everything seemed like they were either about to move out or had just moved in.

But Derek couldn’t picture his uncle living in this house. It was a family home, cozy, comfortable and warm, Peter had always lived in modern apartments with sparse but expensive decorations and sparse, luxurious furniture.

“Sorry about the mess.” Stiles apologized, glancing back at Derek. “We just moved in this week and haven’t fully unpacked the stuff for the entrance hall and the living room yet. Peter was too obsessed with sorting out the closet and marking his territory.” Stiles playfully rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond. “I swear he would’ve pissed outside to warn off other animals.

“I wasn’t obsessed, I just didn’t want stray dogs and cats shitting on my lawn.” Peter called out from somewhere further in the house.

Derek blinked irritated and followed Stiles and Isaac. There was a surprisingly delicious smell in the air, promising a good meal. He was still sceptic though; how good could a vegetarian lasagna be anyways?

Stiles led them through a pristine looking living room into a classic dining room.

“Make yourself at home and sit wherever you want. Peter is just about ready to serve the food.” Stiles explained. “Do you want something to drink? Water? Wine? Soda?”

Derek looked at Isaac, unsure of what to say.

“We have an excellent dry red, I’ll go get it. It’s delicious in combination with the spinach.” Stiles decided for them and bounced out of the dining room towards what had to be the kitchen.

“It’s so pretty.” Isaac mumbled in awe, while sitting down at the table. Derek chose the seat next to his boyfriend, nodding in agreement. It was indeed a pretty house and well decorated.

He had the slight suspicion that Stiles and Peter were pulling a prank on him, pretending to be all domestic and cute, just so they could irritate him and his family.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, probably a text from his family. They were sadistic enough to want to hear everything about the dinner he was forced to endure, just so they could laugh about his suffering.

He decided to ignore the message and then forgot all about it when Isaac grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

“I’m really happy, that you think this between us is serious enough to bring me to a family dinner.” The human mumbled shily and Derek, once again, didn’t know how he should react to the rush of emotions and affection that spread inside of him.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before mumbled in a gruff “It’s fine.” And ducking his head, ashamed that he was emotionally constipated.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed. I like it.” Isaac decided and pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s cheek.

The wolf felt how a blush spread across his cheeks, heating the back of his neck and the tip of his ears.

Luckily, he didn’t have to answer, because in that moment Peter sashayed into the room, balancing four plates in his hands and Derek almost chocked on his spit.

 _What_ was his uncle _wearing_?

For a second he thought he was hallucinating, there was no way, absolutely no way, that his vain uncle would wear an apron with the words ‘ _Trophy Husband’_ embraided across the front. No way.

But Peter did indeed wear a _Trophy Husband_ apron, apparently unbothered by it.

“I got the salad and the wine.” Stiles entered the room as well, balancing a bottle of wine as well as a large, wooden salad bowl. “Do we have everything, hun?” He then asked Peter, who nodded.

“Yes, let me just put the dessert in the oven, then we can eat.” The alpha smiled and vanished towards the kitchen again.

“Awesome.” Stiles began filling their glasses with red wine, chattering on and on about the little adventures Isaac, Scott and he had experienced during their high school life. Derek was trying to listen, but seeing his uncle in an apron was still on his mind.

“What about you, Derek?” Someone asked, pulling him out of his daze.

He blinked confused and looked at Stiles, who stared at him expectantly. Derek noticed that Peter had sat down as well, this time luckily without the apron. He would’ve to get a picture of that apron, his family would never believe him otherwise.

“What?” He asked, not really sure what the question was about.

“About the lasagna. I know wolves are usually meat eaters and not everyone has as much self-control as Peter, so I wasn’t sure if we shouldn’t just order a meat lovers pizza along as well. I can still call the delivery service if you would like something with meat.” Stiles looked ready to jump out of his chair and call up the next Papa John’s, so Derek quickly shook his head.

“It’s fine.” He blurted out and grabbed the salad bowl because he somehow felt like he had to proof that he appreciated all the effort Stiles had put into this. He got himself a generous helping and again, barely resisted taking a picture, so his mom knew he was eating enough vegetables for the next few years.

“Awesome!” Stiles turned towards Isaac again, telling him some Scott involving story that made them both laugh, but Derek was too occupied trying to figure out what kind of lasagna was sitting on his plate.

There was green stuff that looked like spinach with specks of red…peppers maybe? A thick layer of cheese was crowning the whole thing, gooey and just a little brown. It looked delicious even though it was very green.  
In addition to the salad his whole plate looked green.

But it smelled fucking delicious.

“This is such a beautiful house, I always wanted to live in something similar to this.” Derek heard Isaac say and made a mental note that Isaac’s dreamhouse was apparently a Victorian family home.

He needed to know this, so his five-year plan would be successful.

Feeling bashful for even thinking this far ahead when they had only gone on one date yet, he quickly scooped lasagna on his fork and started eating it, before anyone noticed.

A quiet snort from his uncle told him that he hadn’t been as sneaky as he thought he was.

But Derek was far too busy blinking down at his lasagna in surprise to care much about his uncle’s teasing, because this didn’t make sense.

The lasagna was delicious. It was better than his dad’s meat lasagna and that was saying a lot.

“This is good.” He blurted out, interrupting Stiles mid-sentence.

But the human didn’t seem to mind, because a large grin spread across his face and his eyes lit up.

“Really?” Stiles asked in surprise, blushing a little. “Only my dad and Peter have eaten my cooking so far and I don’t know if they’re honest of if they’re just saying so I won’t be disappointed.”

Peter rolled his eyes a little.

“Darling, everything you make is delicious. I’m a very lucky man.” Peter quipped up, wiping his mouth on a napkin. “You need to be more confident about your cooking.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips gave away how pleased he was.

“Wait for the dessert, you haven’t had a proper cake until you taste his chocolate cake.” Peter winked at Isaac, who laughed.

“I remember high school when Stiles would always bring cookies to school the week before Christmas break. Luckily it was just the three of us, so Scott and I didn’t fight each other to death, but by the time Friday rolled around we were both in a food coma and had gained three pounds. My favorite were the gingerbread cookies.” Isaac said excitedly. “I think Scott actually cried one year when I took the last cookie and didn’t share with him.”

“He did cry.” Stiles laughed. “I had to bake a whole batch of sugar cookies after school and let him frost them, just so he would stop looking like a kicked puppy. My dad found us passed out on the couch, half of Scott’s face was full of green and red frosting and the kitchen was a mess. We have a picture of that somewhere.”

Isaac joined his laughter and Derek’s heart jumped a little.

He knew that his boyfriend’s- yes, _boyfriend_ \- high school years weren’t the best. He had suffered a lot under his abusive father and his brother’s death, so hearing how Stiles had made his life a little better was a blessing.

Stiles was a genuinely nice and caring person, selfless and loyal.

How on earth did someone like his uncle manage to get someone like Stiles to become his fiancé? Had Peter sold his soul? Had he bought Stiles? He wasn’t sure if his uncle was above buying himself a mail-order husband.

“I would’ve like to see that.” Isaac blushed a little. “To be honest, I had a crush on Scott during senior year.” He confessed, laughing quietly.

Derek narrowed his eyes a little, feeling a sudden wave of possessiveness. He knew that Isaac had long gotten over his crush, but still. His wolf felt like they had a rival.

He heard Peter snort, his uncle had probably noticed his jealousy.

“I knew it!” Stiles crowed. “Scott had a huge crush on you as well. He was so confused and even kissed me to figure out if he was gay or if it was just a ‘you-thing’.” Stiles shuddered. “It felt like I was kissing my brother, a whole other level of weird. Especially because he got a boner.”

Isaac laughed loudly, almost chocking on his wine.

“No way. Poor Scotty.” Isaac had a small smile on his face.

“Poor Scotty indeed.” Stiles agreed. “He didn’t talk to me for a week afterwards and Danny later told me that Scott had turned to him for gay advice. That’s why Danny took me to prom, he wanted to find out if I was really that good at kissing.”

“Oh, Danny!” Isaac grinned. “How many times did you ask him if you were attractive to gay guys? Your gay crisis was adorable.”

“Well, a boy has to know if he’s desirable to get himself a good man. Danny had his chance and he missed it.” Stiles joked.

“Lucky for me.” Peter quipped up and gave his fiancé a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll have to thank him at your high school reunion.”

“You’re an asshole.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but his voice was fond.

Derek watched the whole this with fascination. Maybe, just maybe, Stiles and Peter were really as domestic as they seemed to be.

Or maybe they were just acting to pull a huge prank on the entire Hale family.

But their interactions seemed truly affectionate, their eyes were soft and the way they had their fingers laced together on the table was so over the top that only an extremely happy couple would pull it off.

“I can’t wait for it, I’m gonna show off my super-hot silver-fox boyfriend and make everybody jealous.” Stiles preened a little, but Peter growled.

“One grey hair doesn’t make me a silver-fox.” The alpha protested. “And it was probably caused due to the stress you put on me.”

“Aw, darling. Don’t worry, I have a thing for salt and pepper beards.” The human teased gently, nudging Peter’s shoulder softly.

“I gotta disagree though.” Isaac said and put his empty wine glass down. “When I show up with Derek everybody will be jealous of _me_ and too busy to notice you with your trophy husband.”

Stiles gaped for a second, then he grinned.

“We’ll see, Lahey, we’ll see.” Stiles seemed up for the challenge, but Derek was too busy trying to process that Isaac was apparently planning on staying in this relationship for the long run.

He shouldn’t have shaved, this way everybody could see when he blushed.

-

Derek was in a food coma.

He had eaten so much he could barely move.

Stiles had given him two more helpings of lasagna and then topped the whole thing off with a giant slice of chocolate cake.

If this was the way he would die it was a good way to go. Quietly groaning he slumped in his chair, liking chocolate crumbs off his lips and savoring the taste. He would make his family so jealous, so, so jealous.

Isaac looked equally full. The human had dazed eyes and was rubbing his belly with a content look on his face.

“I still have some cake left, do you want another slice or take it home with you?” Stiles asked, still bouncing around happily, even after eating a large slice of death by chocolate.

Derek was actually tempted to eat another piece of cake, but then again, if he took the leftovers home he could parade it around in front of his family and refuse to share even a little bit.

“I’d like to take some home, please.” Derek grunted, blinking lazily. He heard his uncle chuckle, probably knowing exactly what he intended to do, but since Peter enjoyed torturing his family, he had no right to scold Derek for it.

“I would like one as well, but I can’t. I’ll become fat and Derek will break up with me.” Isaac moaned, winking at Derek to show that he was joking.

Derek still felt the need to assure his boyfriend that he wouldn’t break up with him simply because he ate too much cake.

“Alright, I’ll wrap it up for you.” Stiles was shooting out of his seat, collecting the empty plates and rushing towards the kitchen. Peter rolled his eyes slightly, but followed his fiancé, mumbling something about stopping him from breaking another plate.

“This was nice.” Isaac mumbled quietly, taking Derek’s hand and linking their fingers. The wolf immediately worried his hands might be too sweaty, but kept still anyways, cherishing the touch.

“Yes.” Derek grunted and emptied the last of his wine, smacking his lips a little. It was an excellent red, he would’ve to ask Peter what kind of wine it was.

“I really like the house; do you think we could take a look around?” Isaac seemed like he was still amazed by the Victorian home Peter and Stiles apparently lived in.

“Sure, c’mon, I’ll give you the grand tour.” Stiles piqued up, entering the room in that moment. “Peter and I had planned on buying ourselves a house in Beacon Hills after I graduated in half a year and only started looking around because Peter is super picky.” The boy rolled his eyes and waved them along, leading them into a sparsely decorated living room.

“Then our retail agent called us three days ago and showed us this house, we bought it the same day and spend the last two days packing and unpacking. We’ve decided on staying in the condo while I finish school and will spend the weekends here.” Stiles babbled, while they crossed the living room and entered a huge, cheerfully bright kitchen, where Peter was wearing his ‘Trophy Husband’ apron again while putting the lasagna pan into the sink to let it soak.

Isaac was oohing and awing about the interior design, touching the granite counter tops and eying the shiny kitchen equipment wide eyed.

“Most of the rooms are still empty, except for the master bedroom. The first thing Peter did was put the bed together.” Stiles rolled his eyes, but his smile was fond. “Buying furniture with him was torture. He was this close to buying a crib as well. At the check-out I discovered that he had snuck stuffed animals into the shopping cart.”

“Crib?” Derek asked, confused. They couldn’t… Peter as a dad? No way.

“Oh yeah, Peter has the baby fever and is pestering me about that baby stuff, saying he won’t get any younger.” Stiles glanced at his fiancé, who was rolling his eyes as well. “I’m stuck on waiting a few more years though, travelling a little and doing our own thing, maybe adopting a puppy, before we settle down for the real deal and become one of the married couples who only have sex three times a week and even then, it’s purely vanilla.”

“Darling,” Peter sighed exasperated. “We already only have sex three times a week, and once again, we’re not getting a puppy. I didn’t go through all the trouble of establishing my territory, just to have my own pet shit on my lawn.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed a little.

“We’ll talk about the puppy thing later tonight, I have some convincing arguments.” The human whistled, before pulling Isaac further through the house.

“He has dirt on you.” Derek realized and grinned when his uncle growled a little.

“Stiles has dirt on anyone. And he’s willing to use it for his own advantage.” Peter growled and turned towards the dishes again, boxing up the leftover lasagna and pie, pushing the tupper ware containers into Derek’s arms.

“I trust you that you won’t share these with the rest of the family.” The alpha said with a small, evil smirk playing on his lips.

“Of course not.” Derek snorted and put the containers aside, so he could help his uncle with the dirty dishes. “Nice apron by the way.” He commented dryly, but Peter simply shrugged.

“It’s Stiles’ but I don’t mind wearing it. Just wait a few months, then Isaac will have you just as whipped as I am.” The Alpha didn’t seem to mind that he was whipped.

Derek didn’t answer, too awed by the fantasy of having a long-term relationship with Isaac. He could feel himself blush and quickly busied himself with drying off the wine glasses.

Peter chuckled next to him, but it was a soft sound, not as teasing or hard as usual.

For a few minutes they worked in silence, listening to Stiles babbling while he dragged Isaac around the house, explaining every little detail to the other human, who seemed genuinely interested.

“I forgot to ask, how did Laura and Cora react to you signing them up for the volunteering event? Or are they still unaware of it?” Peter then inquired, taking up the fucking yellow rubber gloves he had worn while washing the wine glasses and pans by hand.

“There was bloodshed.” Derek answered simply. There had indeed been a short but rather violent fight, resulting in a few blood stains on the white carpet and claw marks on the dining room table.  
Laura and Cora had been scolded by their mother for it, who was thrilled that her daughters finally did something charitable.

“I can imagine.” Peter said dryly, grinning his evil little grin that made him look like a Disney villain. “Do you want me to send you pictures of them tomorrow morning? Stiles and I will be there just as early.”

“Yes, please.” Derek would give his left arm and leg to see his sisters cranky from having to get up that early on a Saturday to do volunteer work. But he wasn’t willing to sacrifice sleep.

“I knew there was a reason why you’re my favorite.” Peter purred, and Derek rolled his eyes to hide how much it pleased him. Laura had always been his mom’s favorite child and Cora had been his dad’s little princess, he was fine being Uncle Peter’s favorite.

Even if he was only his favorite because he was the most like him.

 

-

 

Derek arrived home just after midnight, balancing the large leftover containers while climbing up the porch steps. They had spent almost two more hours sitting at Peter’s and Stiles’ new house, drinking wine and talking, having a surprisingly pleasant couple evening and Derek wasn’t against the idea of making it a regular thing.

Who would’ve thought he would ever have a regular double date with his uncle. It still confused him.

Derek almost dropped the tupper ware containers when the door flung open just as he was about to reach for the handle. Laura was standing in front of him, a large grin on her face.

“Tell me how terrible it was.” She demanded. “Was there tofurkey? Are you a vegan now?”

Derek heard a snort and saw Cora as well as his parents linger behind Laura, equally as curious.

“Funny.” He growled, pushing past his family so he could get into the kitchen and put the leftover lasagna and pie into the fridge.

“What’s that?” Cora inquired curiously, taking the pie out again, sniffing it carefully. “It smells delicious.”

Derek grabbed the plate quickly, holding it out of her reach.

“This is death by chocolate pie and it’s mine.” He smirked, putting it into the fridge again. “Stiles made enough to feed a small army and gave me the leftovers.”

“What’s that green stuff? It looks like a cow threw up.” Laura peered into the fridge, eyeing the leftover lasagna like it was ready to attack her.

“It’s spinach lasagna and it’s mine as well. Stiles and Uncle Peter gave these leftovers to me.” He closed the fridge smugly. “If you touch it I’ll bite off your fingers.”

His family stared at him open mouthed.

“Did they put a spell on you? Do we need to go to Deaton? Is Peter trying to weaken us by turning us into vegetarians? Don’t tell me you are a vegetarian, Derek” Laura grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly.

“I won’t cook for a vegetarian again.” Derek heard his father grumble, which made Cora snort.

“Stop it, Laura. I’m not a vegetarian. But I’m considering cutting back on the meat. Stiles’ food was amazing, the lasagna was the best I ever tasted and a thousand times better than a meat lasagna.” Derek tilted his head slightly. “I’ll have to ask Stiles for a few easy recipes next week.”

Silent. The room was dead silent.

Derek almost laughed about his family’s shock.

“Next week?” His mother asked incuriously, apparently the first one to regain control over her vocal cords.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Derek blinked innocently. “We had so much fun we decided to make it a weekly thing. A double date night if you will, there’s an art gallery opening a few towns over next week and Stiles and Isaac wanted to go. We’ll meet up at their house, have a nice dinner and then look at the exhibition. It’s supposed to be very Jackson Pollock.”

“What?” Cora’s jaw dropped. “You’re having a double date with Uncle Peter?”

“Yes.” Derek smirked and left the kitchen, ready to go to bed. He was full and slightly buzzed, he felt like he could sleep for days. “Oh, Peter told me to remind you that you need to be there at 6am tomorrow, your shift starts at 8 but they need help setting everything up. Don’t worry, it’ll be over around five or so and there’s even a BBQ, so you won’t starve.”

He laughed when he heard his sisters shriek and quickly ran up the stairs, locking himself in his room. They weren’t above dying his hair while he was asleep as revenge and he’d rather not run around with neon pink hair for a week.

He enjoyed being Peter’s favorite.

* * *

 

“Do you think my sister has called Deaton yet? So he can check if Derek’s under the influence of a spell?” Peter asked his fiancé while putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

He could hear Stiles laugh somewhere in the walk-in closet, where he changed into his pajamas.

“Doubt it.” The human called back. “She’s probably too busy readjusting her world view to even think about calling Deaton. He might’ve blown her mind.”

Peter snorted and began to brush his teeth, making sure to clean his fangs well. Brushing teeth as a werewolf was a bothersome procedure. He had to clean his human teeth first and then half shift, so he could clean his fangs as well.

Handling a delicate toothbrush with clawed hands was harder than it looked.

“I never knew he was just as evil as you are.” Stiles came up behind Peter and hugged the older man from behind, nuzzling his face against the broad shoulders.

“Nobody is as evil as I am.” Peter tutted, rinsing his mouth. “You should know that.”

Stiles laughed, a sound that always made the alpha smile.

“But I can’t deny that he might have a tiny bit of evilness inside of him. At least when it’s about slowly torturing family members.” Peter turned around and kissed Stiles quickly, before pulling him out of the bathroom, towards their bed.

“He also has your ruggedly handsome looks.” Stiles murmured, bouncing across the room and jumping onto the bed, sprawling himself across the sheets.

“True.” Peter crawled over his fiancé, pulling him into another kiss. “But the idea of another double date sounds lovely. I never thought I would like meeting up with other couples and have fun while doing it.”

“Aw, you turned into a huge sap. And just because of little old me.” Stiles grinned broadly.

“Maybe.” Peter admitted, pushing Stiles towards the human’s side of the bed, so he could slip under the covers on his own side of the bed. He picked up the book on his nightstand and leaned against the sturdy headboard, wanting to pick up where he had left off the night before, when Stiles’ complains about not being able to fall asleep unless Peter cuddle him had forced him to stop reading.

It took his fiancé barely a second to get under the covers as well and wrap himself around Peter like an octopus, his head resting on his chest, so he could read along as well, even though the book didn’t interest him the slightest.

For a moment they were quiet and just as Peter began to be absorbed in the story, Stiles disturbed the silence again.

“So, how are we gonna name our puppy? We should come up with a name now, or do you want to wait until tomorrow and decide once we find ourselves a cute little pup?” Stiles asked, distracting Peter from a very important scene.

“Stiles, we’re not getting a dog.” He mumbled, turning the page, his eyes never leaving the book.

“Yes, we are.” The human disagreed easily, playing with the dark hairs peeking out the collar of Peter’s shirt.

“And why is that?” Peter wanted to know, a small smile on his lips. Stiles could be very convincing if he wanted to and he might let himself persuaded into getting a dog.

“Because otherwise I might not look past the fact that you and my dad are using your ‘guys night’ to eat meat without me noticing it.” Stiles shrugged, voice still light and playful.

Peter froze on the spot.

Stiles knew?

“What?” He asked, voice hoarse.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, so he could take Peter’s face into his hands.

“I’m not stupid, darling. I’ve known about your dirty little secret for months.” The human giggled and pressed a peck on Peter’s mouth.

The alpha was too startled to respond.

They had been so careful, there was no way Stiles could’ve found out.

But apparently, he had.

“How?” He wanted to know, unsure of how to react. The human wasn’t throwing him out of their bed and had tolerated John’s and his little secret for months apparently.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Stiles laughed and reached over Peter’s body to turn of the lamp on the nightstand. “And now put that book away, I want to sleep. I have to get up in five hours to make breakfast for your lazy ass and make sure we’re at the park on time.”

Peter still stared at his boyfriend wide-eyed and speechless.

After a few seconds Stiles sat up with a huff again, glaring at the wolf.

“Calm down, you big puppy. I can _feel_ your worry.” He snorted. “You’re a wolf, I knew from the start that you would continue to eat meat and I know my dad well enough to know he’d never be able to resist a good steak forever. As long as he’s eating meat only once a week I’m fine with it, especially if it prevents him from getting cravings and stuffing himself on fries.” Stiles laid down again, pulling the covers all the way up to his nose.

“And now cuddle me, ‘m tired and you’re a good big spoon.” The human ordered.

Peter followed the order without a protest. His book fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump, but he barely noticed it, his thoughts still racing in his head.

Even long after Stiles had fallen asleep he still tried to figure out just how the human had managed to find out about John’s and his well-kept secret.

A smile spread, across his lips. He shouldn’t be surprised, this was Stiles after all and the boy could easily challenge Peter with his own intelligence.

He pulled the sleeping human closer against his chest, nuzzling the soft, brown hair. He murmured a quiet ‘I love you’ before drifting off to sleep as well, satisfied that he had picked himself such a clever mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it?
> 
> If yes please consider leaving a comment, kudos, bookmark or check out my other Steter works.


End file.
